


welcome to the new deja vu

by CuboneGirl13



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>take a little time<br/>just to realize<br/><i>there's not much left</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	welcome to the new deja vu

**Author's Note:**

> Just for this, we'll pretend Bruce has emotions. ;P  
> Enjoy~
> 
> The title is from the song "Alpha Dog" by Fall Out Boy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own the poem, nothing else.

stop for a minute  
step back and take a little time  
just to realize  
 _there's not much left_  
God, you feel old, looking at these kids  
but when you look at Dick  
you still see the little kid  
the young orphan you took in so many years ago  
(it doesn't really feel like that long)  
you look at this team  
and you see a handful of defiant teenage boys  
so desperate to prove themselves  
[God, has it really been five years since then?]  
it's so _cliche_ , but they've grown up so fast  
and to think  
that these kids  
are striving to follow in their footsteps  
time really flies  
when you're not paying attention  
{you really need to be more attentive}  
but it's a little too little  
and a little too late  
'cause your little bird boy  
is already long \gone\

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ending trivia, before I even started writing, the lyric the title's from popped into my head, and I was like, I need to write something for this title. And that's how this poem happened. XD


End file.
